danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Naomi Hisakawa
General Information ☯'Personality' Naomi was always a little introverted, but after thousands of years of accumulated pain and guilt, she has become little more than a worn-out husk of her former self. All the feeling and life has been sucked out of her, leaving a girl who never smiles, never laughs, never cries, never gets angry, but instead remains completely stoic and emotionless at all times, barely reacting to anything happening around her. When she does act, she responds like one in a dream, moving slowly and speaking quietly, and only using as many words or actions as necessary. This is largely because of her nature as a Hourai immortal, which, in making her immune to all potential threats to her, has caused her to become distant and detached from the world, as if she no longer fully belongs in it. After all, if she will continue to exist regardless of what she does, then why should she care about anything that happens to her? Furthermore, because she is so old, all the attractions of the world have long since lost their luster for her, so even creative or recreational pursuits are hard pressed to catch her interest. Meanwhile, she refuses to allow herself to seek refuge in other people, since she knows that they will always leave her someday, and she's convinced herself that she would rather live with the pain of loneliness than deal with the grief of separation - again. However, as much as she tries to stay away from other people, she is a kind person at heart, so she can't stop herself from trying to use her abilities to help people - in fact, due to her immortality, she values herself so little that she will do literally anything to help someone in need, since, after all, if she can't be permanently hurt, then she has no reason not to. Of course, even when she's helping someone, she remains as distant as ever, but her movements are gentle and her words soft, reflecting a motherly side to her. In truth, underneath the subdued exterior is a sweet, loving girl who wants desperately to be happy, but that girl has been long since buried under the weight of her many years, so it will take a lot of careful, persistent digging to reveal that side of her again. ☯'Appearance' As a goddess, Naomi's true form is that of a disembodied spirit, but when she takes on human form, she usually appears as a teenage girl with extremely pale skin, hair, and eyes, giving her an appearance reminiscent of a ghost. She is overall very small, standing no more than five feet (1.5 m) tall and weighing less than 100 pounds (45 kg), and her most common outfit consists of nothing more than a simple white dress, which is sleeveless and comes down to her knees. Her hair is waist-length and slightly wavy. Her body and clothes give off a faint bluish glow at all times, which is barely noticeable during the day, but becomes much more noticeable at night or in other dark environments. Being a goddess, she can change her form at will, but doing so takes some effort, so she generally sticks with her preferred humanoid appearance. ☯'Theme Songs' * Florian Bur - My World (Regular) Backstory Naomi was born an ordinary human under a different name long ago, before the dawn of human civilization. Originally the daughter of a hunter-gatherer tribe, she was out in the forest gathering fruit with her sister one day when they were attacked by a band of men from another tribe, who stole the food they'd gathered and left them for dead. As they lay dying, by complete chance, a goddess of healing happened to pass by, and taking pity on them, she healed them. However, also lying there was one of their attackers, who had been mortally wounded during the struggle by accident and left behind by his companions. Naomi asked the goddess to heal him, too, which puzzled the goddess, but impressed her enough that she decided to bless Naomi with knowledge of healing. Once Naomi and her sister returned to their tribe, Naomi was met with amazement at her newfound medical skill, which caused her people to begin revering her as a divine figure in her own right. Thanks to this reverence, it wasn't long before Naomi found herself gaining mystical powers of her own, becoming a goddess in human flesh with the power to heal any ailment. Eventually, she passed away, but thanks to the strength of the faith in her, she was transformed into a full goddess like the one who had saved her, and she continued to watch over her people in a slightly more distant way. Then, some thousands of years later, she fell in love. He was a normal human, but they married anyway, and for a while they were happy, living together like any other couple. But soon he began to grow old, and as the years passed, Naomi became more and more terrified of losing him. Eventually she decided to set out in search of the goddess who had helped her long ago, hoping that maybe she could help her again. She left an aspect of herself behind to care for her husband as she set out on her journey. Her travels lasted for several years, taking her all over the known world, but at last she did find the goddess, and she asked her for her help. The goddess told her that she had an elixir that could make a person immortal, but she warned that the immortality it would give would be far beyond even what Naomi had as a goddess, making the person who drank it completely unable to die even after the world had ended. Naomi said that she would rather have that than let her husband die, so the goddess gave Naomi two samples of the elixir. Naomi took these and set off back toward her home, where her husband waited. On her way back, however, she was attacked by bandits, and, because faith in her had waned during her journey, she found herself unable to fight them off. Out of desperation, Naomi drank one of the elixirs and hid the other one, but during the ensuing struggle, the second elixir was destroyed. Heartbroken, Naomi turned back in the hope of asking the goddess for another, but while she was still on her way, her husband finally passed away from old age, dying in the arms of the aspect of herself she had left behind. Overcome with despair, Naomi abandoned her home and her people and became a wandering goddess, traveling aimlessly here and there and healing anyone she encountered wherever she went. For the many thousands of years since then, she has continued to wander, taking countless names and identities in as many places. Most recently, though, she has found her way into Gensokyo, where she remains to this day, still wandering and searching for a purpose in her purposeless life. Story ☯'Unnamed Discord Roleplay' () ☯'Fountain of Memories' () Relationships ☯'Eirin Yagokoro' The two do not seem to recognize one another, but there may be a connection between the two of them somewhere in the distant past. ☯'Helonalêvan ni Tuuyeluk' Naomi and Helai met soon after he arrived in Gensokyo from Kaminan, and the two gradually developed a romantic relationship. As of Fountain of Memories, Naomi is now living with Helai in his newly-built shrine to Libulan. Abilities ☯'Ability to Heal Any Ailment' Naomi has the ability to heal any wound or illness, no matter how serious it might be. The only things she cannot cure are death and age, but aside from those, she can cure any physical ailment within seconds, up to and including missing limbs, genetic diseases, and even some psychological disorders, as long as there is some physical component to them. A single touch from her can restore any living creature back to perfect health, no matter what. However, more serious injuries and illnesses take a slightly longer amount of time to heal, and though Naomi can heal people within a certain distance - around three meters, or ten feet - she requires direct contact for best results. Her power has no effect on the undead. In spell card duels, she does not use this ability as duels are supposed to be harmless anyway, but she does make use of a separate, but similar, ability to transfer her own spiritual energy to others. ☯'Divine Abilities' Naomi also has all the powers of a typical goddess, including superhuman strength and toughness even beyond those of most youkai, as well as the ability to split her soul and inhabit multiple bodies at the same time. She can technically create a body for herself anywhere and anytime she wants, but the more she has at once, the greater the drain on her power, unless she incarnates herself through a shrine or priest dedicated to her, of which she currently has none. All bodies she might conjure are functionally identical to one another and equal in power, but they all draw from the same pool of energy, meaning that they run out of power faster the more she uses. She can inhabit inanimate objects or even become a disembodied spirit as well, if she so chooses, but when she does not have a living body her awareness is limited to whenever someone calls upon her, so she'll be unable to do much on her own. She also has the ability to bless people and objects with fragments of her power, allowing her to grant followers healing powers and create charms with medicinal properties, though these will be greatly reduced versions of her own power. While she can do all these things, however, due to a lack of faith, she is much weaker than the average god, so she uses her divine abilities very sparingly. ☯'Hourai Immortality' As one who has consumed the Hourai Elixir, she is completely, utterly immortal; destroying her body wouldn't kill her anyway, since she is a goddess, but even doing that will simply result in her body regenerating instantly. All bodies she uses benefit from this effect, though she can still dismiss them herself. Not only that, though, but the elixir also prevents her from fading away due to a lack of faith, maintaining her at a minimal level of power in order to guarantee her continued survival no matter what. Because of this, she usually doesn't even bother trying to gather faith, as she doesn't need it to survive like most other gods do. Danmaku She shoots white orbs and beams as her regular danmaku. Her attack patterns tend to be very simple, since she does not fight very often, and in general she tends to be more defensive than offensive. Most of her spell cards revolve around either protecting herself or healing others. Spell Cards ☯'Spell Cards' ☯'Combination Cards' Trivia * Since she is so old, she's picked up a lot of skills over the years, among them cooking, sewing, painting, singing, and playing various musical instruments. She is also decently fond of reading when she can, though there is very little she can read that will entertain her anymore. * She is based on a character from an original-setting RP, who shares her appearance, personality, and abilities. Her original name was Natalie Winters. Gallery Naomi Hisakawa Full.png Naomi Hisakawa Swimsuit.png Naomi Hisakawa.jpg Naomi Hisakawa2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females